


Only for You

by Casskane



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskane/pseuds/Casskane
Summary: Din waits up for you to return from the Mos Pelgo cantina. No spoilers. Just a little one shot based on an idea I couldn't get out of my head.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Only for You

"Am surprised to see you back so soon." Din greeted you from his chair as you entered your accommodation for the night. "You and Cobb seemed like you were having fun."  
"That, is called dancing. If you oiled your hinges you might have been able to show me some moves too." You quipped at him.  
"The kid's asleep if you want to go back." he offered. "Spend some more time with Cobb before we leave."  
You were only half listening as you removed your weapons. "Am good. I mean it was nice to have some male company..." A 'huh?' from behind you made you realise what you had just said. Turning you notice Din was now standing in the middle of the room. "You know what I mean, a man that doesn't just see me as a hunter or a mechanic or a babysitter. A man who looks at me like..."  
"Like what?" he pressed stepping forward.  
"Like I'm desirable." you finished with a slight sigh.  
Stepping closer Din pointed to his helmet "You can't see how I look at you."  
"Don't start." you huffed moving to turn away but Din was close enough to stop you.  
"Hey, look at me." As you turned him he stepped into you guiding your back to the wall.  
"Really look at me, right here." He pointed to his visor. As you did he tipped his forehead against yours. Taking your hands in his he wrapped them around of his helmet.  
"Din?" you questioned.  
"Keep looking at my visor. Stay completely still. Don't move. Do you understand?" His tone was firm.  
"Yes but..." he cut you off. "Good."  
You were concentrating so hard on following his instructions that it came as a shock you when the helmet, that you were leaning against, gave way. You managed to keep it in your hands and in place against you head but you leaned forward a little. Din's hands gripped your waist straightening you back up. "Easy. Stay still." his voice was unfiltered and sexy as hell. You couldn't help but panicking at the thought of him being without his helmet in front of you but the arousal that also flooded you took the edge off.  
You heard his knees hit the floor. His hands ran up your bare calves. His touch sent a shiver through you. As his hands traveled up your thighs he massaged the flesh there before kissing his way up to you hip. His fingertips worked their way under the side of your underwear pulling it away from your skin. When he let go your underwear fell away to the side. "Did you just cut off my underwear?!" you asked anger slightly edging out the lust in your voice.  
"Seemed easier." he shrugged.  
"Am glad I wore a skirt but you're payi....oh" you were cut you off by him ghosting his fingers over your pussy.  
"Ssshh. Here." he pulled your leg up and over his shoulder. He held your waist to steady you before his hand traveled up to your breasts. You began to moan above him as his strong hand fondled the flesh there. His thumb circled your nipple. The sensation shot straight to your core. "Din, please."  
"Please what?" the smirk in his voice was even clearer without the helmet. You felt like you'd heard it a thousand times by now. When the two of you made stupid bets over quarrys or shooting or when you arm wrestled. The two of you were overgrown children at times. Din always showed his playful, relaxed side around you. It made you feel special that was he willing to be an idiot with you.  
His breath danced over your sensitive skin and the moisture gathering on it. The tip of his tongue ran over your flesh. He 'mmmmed' against you sending vibrations to your core. His tongue darted out again, parting your lips and seeking out your clit. You could see your breath steaming up Din's visor as you panted heavily. It didn't take long for the strokes of his tongue to build your orgasm. You'd been moaning incoherently since his tongue first touched you. "Close." was the first clear word you managed. His tongue sped up. The hand that was bracing you leg on his shoulder moved. You gasped as it reappeared at your entrance and his thrust two fingers inside of you. The sudden intrusion combined with his tongue pushed you over the edge. Screwing your eyes shut you pressed the cool Baskar into your fevered skin. The ecstasy crashing through you took your breath away. You couldn't even make a sound passed a strangled gasp. Your fingers turned white where they dug into him helmet. Din held you as you shook against him. "I've got you." he soothed dropping your leg off his shoulder and slowly standing. The helmet in you hands shifted as Din moved his head into place. "You can open your eyes now." his modulated voice returned. "Can't. Too tired." you sagged against him. Your eyes flew open in surprise as his lips met yours. Luckily he had only tilted the helmet back a little. He escorted your sleepy frame to the bed. "Wait, if you just wanted to show me that you desired me...you could have just lifted that thing up...to kiss me?" you asked in between yawning.  
"You said you wanted me to show you some moves." He replied covering you with a blanket.  
"Idiot." you yawned as you settled your head on the pillow.  
"Only for you." he smiled stroking your hair.


End file.
